It started With a Band Bus
by Captureleatherapron
Summary: Amy might have some trouble when she starts to fall for an old ex, but what happens when his friend catches her eye?


_Hello readers! This is the first chapter of what will probably be a rather long story. I'm going to release the first three chapters and see what kind of reviews they get. If everyone seems to enjoy it I'll continue the story! If anyone has any questions about the story, characters, inspiration, or anything else you should private message me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can __ enjoy!_

Middle School is worse than high school. Those movies you watch about how high school sucks ass? They should be talking about middle school. But don't worry, this whole story isn't going to be about some pathetic middle school drama. It's much, much more than that. It's my story. It's my life. It's why I can't possibly love again. It's about how one person can hallow out a bright little girl and make her mature. I could start the story from the 6th grade, but I don't want to put you through that. So I guess I'll quickly catch you up and drop you off at the beginning of my eighth grade year.

To catch you up: When I was in the seventh grade my friend Emily had this friend, his name was Dylan. We would all hang out after school and ditch classes together and such. Eventually we ended up as a couple and we went on and off for a while. The first time I rode his bus to his house I met a few of his friends. They were all a year older than me. There was Justin, he had short brown hair and really awful teeth. He was pretty much an asshole the whole time I was there. Then there was Isaac, he was pretty much just a dork but he was the oldest. He was two years older than me. He had short red hair and these thick glasses. And last, there was Drake. Drake seemed like the average player. Snapback and skinny jeans, not the kind of person I generally associate with. Dylan and I broke up at the end of that year and we didn't talk at all until the beginning of the 8th grade. Now onto the story!

The eighth grade started like any other year for me… I missed the bus. I looked at my clock and realized how late I was, "SHIT". I rolled out of bed and threw on an outfit I had planned a week earlier. My mom drove me into school, it was pretty awful too… Mum drives like a lunatic when she has to wake up early.

School was pretty boring until 5th period. I had science and the teacher was ridiculously enthusiastic. She stood on a chair dancing about global warming, it was pretty pathetic but it was alright at the same time because it was the only class that I had with Emily. She's been my best friend since the 1st grade and we were pretty similar. Same taste in music, same haircut, and same style pants. The only differences between us were personalities. She was loud and opinionated, I pretty much just listened to her. But don't get me wrong, it's not like I just followed her around doing whatever she does. I do pretty much what I want and she does too. That's just how our friendship works. It's funny that she's a punk though. She has this beautiful long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She could be a model if she wanted. "Hey, I have Marching Band tonight. It's not until 6 so you should stay after school to hang out." She said. "Sounds cool, but you know I have to ask my mom." My mom was a bit of a dictator and Emily knew that. But still, it's not going to be easy.

Later, I skipped last period and walked out to the soccer field. There wasn't ever anyone on it and it was pretty far back on the school grounds, so it's always a good place to go to think. I took out my shitty little cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey."

She took a breath into the speaker, "Do you need something?" She sounded angrier than usual.

"Um, yeah. Can I stay after school to catch up on my Science work?"

"For one hour. I'll be expecting you outside the school at exactly 3:50."

"Alright, thanks" I was about to hang up when she answered.

"And you have to clean the house for me tonight, I'm having some friends come over."

"Do I have to?! You always me clean the house, and it's your jo-"

"Don't you dare say that it's my job. I do a lot for you, it wouldn't kill you to do something for me, for once."

After she hung up I just stuck around the field for the rest of the period drawing. When the bell was 5 minutes from going off, I started to go find Emily but I saw someone outside the school. I couldn't it all that well and it sort of looked like it could be a teacher. I didn't want to take any risks so I started to work my way behind one of the portables when a voice rang "BOO" and I jumped like four feet away. It took me a few minutes to catch my breath before looking up and finding Isaac laughing his ass off. "Ass hat" I mumbled under my breath. "I heard that."

"Yeah I know you did."

"I'm offended." He said in a really serious tone, putting his right hand to his heart.

"Yeah right." I started to walk away when he started to sing that Kanye West song.

"In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road she lost he lost his soul, to a woman so heartless."

"You're an idiot." I added.

"How could you be so heartless?" With that, I huffed and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "I was just kidding, where are you going anyway?" I was surprised, for a second he actually sounded kind.

"I'm going to find Emily."

"What a coincidence, as am I. I guess that we can accompany each other?" He had this creepy smile on his face. "I guess."

The rest of the walk up the school was pretty much just him bragging about his guitar skills. Whenever he wasn't talking about that, he was talking about something boring. Like how he used to live in Arizona but his mother divorced his step-dad, Phil. After they divorced, Phil decided to move back here (New Jersey) because this is where his family lives. Isaac for some reason decided that he would move here with his step-dad instead of his mother? It's weird.

When we got back to the school, Emily was waiting in the band room already, accompanied by none other than Dylan. Despite the room being packed with students and their friends, he noticed me enter the room immediately. I admit, he was cute and I smiled at him. He waved for me to join him and Emily, so I did. "Hey," He said, "I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?" he was right, it had been a while. And I missed talking to him. Still, I tried to not sound interested. "Eh… Good. And you?"

"Oh I've been alright, But much better now." I turned my head away. "No need to be embarrassed, I know you missed me as much as I've missed you." Alright. Was he trying to piss me off?

"Yeah right, more like I've missed making fun of you." Not a lie, not the whole truth.

"Sure… You wanna join me for a walk to the soda machine?"

"Sure, but don't get any ideas."


End file.
